Rolie Polie Olie: Happy Hearts Day VHS 2001
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *The Tigger Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Rolie Polie Olie: Happy Hearts Day *Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics *Spot Disney Bumpers promo * On Disney Channel Opening Promos * Playhouse Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: Happy Hearts Day" Episode Titles Looove Bug * Written by: Nicola Barton * Storyboard by: Andrew Tan Top Dog Fish * Written by: Peter Sauder * Directed by: Mike Fallows Mom's Night Out * Written by: Nadine Van Der Velde * Storyboard by: Lance Taylor Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn, Pamela Slavin * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Supervising Director: Mike Fallows * Director: Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers; Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * "Loove Bug", "Mom's Night Out" Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * "Top Dog Fish" Story Editor: Peter Sauder * Assistant Director: Bill Giggie * Senior Technical Directors: Elizabeth DèRèthè, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Carolien Souris * Production Coordinators: Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Stephanie Kravos, Tracey Nolan, Christine Revol * Script Coordinators: Alice Prodanou, Leah LePofsky * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Pollie Pi - Rebecca Brenner ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy - Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinator: Christine Geddes * Recording Assitsant: Kerry Bones * Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Kevin McDonagh * Modeling Producer & Scene Planning: Susie Grondin * Modelers: Darin Bristow, Paul CieNiuch, Shannon Gilley, James Jacobs, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Lauren Laban, Benoit LaCoste, Anraud de Mullenheim, Fabienne RiVory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by Sparx*: Drifa Bensheguir, Marie CeLaya, Xavier De Broucker, Nicolas Davbos, Christopher GèRon, Christine JoLens, Bernard LacRoix, Sarah LeLlouche, Cyrille Martin, Phillipe PeNaud, Natalie Perre, Nicolas Prothais, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Padovan, Mark Stanger * Colour and Lighting: Paul Van Emmerik, Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Peter Gilberti, Yaleh Paxton-Harding, Lisa Kelly, Mark Koren, Ryan Lewis, Luis Lopez, Scott Macmillan, Bill Pong, Jason Reeves, Allison Ryckman * Systems Administrator: Mike Reis * Animatic Editor: Alison Taylor * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editor: David Blomme * PreProduction Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * breakdown Terry Carter, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurbut, Colin McMahon, Rob McMahon, Geoff Walton * Director of Post Production; Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle, Jason Held * Post Production Administrator: Anne McGuire * Post Production Assistants: Joe Aguiar, Brian Marsh * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * nDialogue Editors Ian Baggley, John Barkits, Eric Mattar-Hurbut, Sean Pearson, Sound effects editor Fraser, Keith Traber, Michael Werth, Ryan Araki, Craig Marshall, Hamish MacKenzie, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Tim Thorney, Peter Coulman, Tom Thorney, Carl Lenox * Music Assistant: Helena Werren * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306, Windlight Studios * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Allan DeGraaf, Jamie Sulen * On Line Editors: Kevin D. Barendregt, Ed Ham * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana * Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Disney Channel Category:Nelvana Category:Sparx* Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions